Megaman X Alt: Beginnings Part II
by Johedn Naylemann
Summary: This takes place when the first game actually starts. Quote from book: Suddenly, Cain rushes into X's room. "X, come look at the holo-screen!" Groggily, but acting quickly, X got up and ran into the living room . . . "Mavericks are destroying the city!"
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

--X--

Year: 2120 AD

As X sat in a meditative position, resting in the spare bedroom in Dr. Cain's spare bedroom, X thought about the situation with the Mavericks, and that it seems things are actually getting better. This is a relief to him, after his first thoughts about the Maverick Hunters.

Suddenly, Cain rushed into his room. "X, get up and look at the holo-screen!"

X, slightly groggy but was quick to react, got up and hurried towards the living-room. As Alpha sat on the couch, concentrated on the holo-screen, Cain and X stood up, watching the horror that is happening on it.

"This is Terri Koritsua here, reporting at Rokoll's capitol, where a massive amount of Mavericks tear up the city after watching the vid-screens around town, which the leader of the Maverick Hunters, Sigma, shown he has gone Maverick, and wants to recruit other Mavericks in an army. The city is in complete chaos, with no one knowing who's a normal Reploid and who's a Maverick.

"The Mavericks are capturing and killing Humans for either ransom or for sport. And I need to get out of here, now!" Rick shouted at the camera man to run, then the camera caught a laser bolt impact on Rick's back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cain said, aghast. "This shouldn't have happened. There was no possible way this could've happened!" He fell to his knees, starting to cry uncontrollably. "It's all my fault!"

X was just furious that this kind of thing, a Maverick Hunter, Sigma, of all people, going Maverick himself! And taking as many Reploids down with him as he can!

I need to do something about this, thought X.

"Dr. Cain, I'm going out!" X headed for the front door.

"X, don't be a fool! You'll be killed out there!"

"But Cain, I need to do something about it. It's _my_ fault that there's Reploids, and that this situation came from that. I've got to do something!"

"But X . . ."

X ignored him, and concentrated on beaming out to the capitol of Rokoll. He knew of this from the notes of Dr. Light, of how Rock used to beam to different locations. He just had to get his mind set for it.

X's body began to glow light blue, almost like charging.

"Come on . . ." X concentrated harder.

Then he beamed out of the room, through the upper floors of Cain's house, and up into the sky.

Whoa! X thought, but couldn't speak, since he was just a beam of energy at that moment.

Better not go into space, thought X and concentrated on the coordinates of the capitol. His beam-body bent and was heading ground-ward.

The next thing he knew, he was on the interstate bridge, with cars almost crashing into his formed self. X dodged them and got to the side of the bridge, where the vehicles avoided him, honking their horns at him.

This is close enough for now, thought X.

He got his bearings and headed down the street, where traffic was becoming more scarce. Eventually, he found several destroyed vehicles on the side of the road, where one car was smoking from the rear. X came to the car to see if there were any survivors, and was startled by a Reploid which jumped onto the car, looking wildly excited.

"Come, brother," he said. "Join the cause. You know it's true."

A Maverick! X thought. Better be careful.

"Sorry, but I have to go . . ." X was blocked when the Maverick jumped in front of him.

"No, you don't want to join, do you?" The Maverick turned toward the car and wrenched out a long pipe. "Well, then . . . if you are not an ally . . . you're an ENEMY!!" The Maverick rushed towards X, holding the pipe above him.

X's right arm turned unconsciously into the X-Buster, and X ignored it, running away from the Maverick. X heard the 'whoosh' of the pipe almost hitting him several times.

Since we're both Reploids, and we can't tire out for days, I have to use force to stop him.

X turned around and shot a plasma bullet at the Maverick, which hit on the shoulder. He flipped on his side and started to get back up. X, however, pointed the X-Buster at him. "I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."

The Maverick sighed, dropped his pipe, then jumped at X. He shot the slavering Maverick, it flipping over the side of the bridge, the Maverick falling hundreds of feet.

X was shocked at what he just did.

I just killed a Maverick. And, unfortunately, if all of them are like this, then I have one large battle to fight.

--X--

Continuing down the interstate, X noticed more and more Mavericks showing up, being any kind of Reploid that a Reploid can be: construction workers, police, fire-fighters even, but the worst was the experimental Combat Reploid soldiers, driving fast military vehicles and shooting down humans like it was a sport with their laser turrets. X stood around, looking at the chaos and confusion, grabbed his head, trying to block out the wails and screams from both non-Maverick Reploids and humans.

X then had an epiphany: he would do his hardest to make peace between Reploids and humans.

"THAT'S IT!," X screamed into the evening sky, starling the Mavericks and even the Reploids and humans around him. "I will not stand for this!" He looked around and waited for the Mavericks to attack.

One of the racer-soldiers waved his hand to another one, then both started speeding towards X. He dodged the oncoming vehicles and shot at one of them. It hit the vehicle, but did little damage.

X remembered he can charge up his shots. He then concentrated on making a one-level charge, a term he just came up with in his head. His body glowed slightly pale blue, pulsating gently. One of the vehicles swung back around and started shooting at X. X rolled out of the way of the turret's barrage, shooting into the driver's seat with a green plasma bolt.

The shot hit the Maverick square in the chest, making him expire on the spot. The car went out of control and crashed into the side of the other military vehicle, whose driver was furious.

X then charged up again one level, this time noticing that he grew slightly tired from using his energy. The driver then shot at X's feet, which the bridge crumbled underneath his weight. X dropped down, grabbing onto the side of the bridge, not knowing how to get up quickly.

The driver smiled and sped up fast towards X's hand, shooting the ground in front of him. X then pulled himself up and kicked on the side of the bridge and threw himself over the vehicle and rolled over the hood, landing on the bridge.

X turned quickly and saw the car fly off the bridge and crash into a building, making a horrendous explosion.

X shook his head. I must go on.

He then continued to run down the interstate, now leveling down lower to a highway, getting close to the city limits. X felt the ground give under him at several places and jumped away from them as they collapsed.

Then an entire section of the highway started to wobble harshly as a giant bumblebee-Maverick with large helicopter blades came from the sky, heavily armored and had a cannon on where the 'mouth' would be.

This is bad, thought X.

It started shooting at him with bullet-fast plasma bullets, X almost being hit by one. He then fell down and slid behind the bee-blader accidentally.

I just got to stay level, thought X.

He then charged his X-buster up two levels, his body giving a pulsating, light-pale-blue color. He then aimed it at the bee-blader's face and released.

The energy was tremendous that it blew back X several feet, landing him hard on his back. The released energy was a giant, blue-pulsating blast that tore up the Maverick's posterior.

The Maverick buzzed loudly and was flying off-balanced, turning towards X rashly. It knocked into a light pole and shot its stream of bullets at X crookedly. He ducked the oncoming barrage and charged up another two levels, making X feel tired.

He then fired it onto the Maverick's head-area, making the head explode. It then ceased buzzing and fell slowly down.

Oh crap! Thought X.

He then ran away as far as he could as the bee-blader crashed onto the highway, making a great explosion, collapsing the area around it. The bridge was falling under his feet and X jumped forward, praying for a safe landing.

He did, rolling on his side far down the bridge. When he stopped rolling, he looked towards where the bee-blader landed. What was left was part of the bridge on either side.

Knowing now's not the time to rest, X continued to run down what's now the road. He then stopped, looking for where a large shadow was coming from.

What loomed above him was a massive hover-ship.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

--X--

Year: 2120 AD

The large hover-ship was flying towards X's direction, then stopped above him. X recognized it as part of the Reploid military, so he tried to stay clear from it. It, however, had no intention of going away.

The drop hatch opened from underneath the hover-ship, letting three road attackers speed out of it. All of them were speeding towards X with break-neck speed.

X jumped on top of the first oncoming car, jumping off and shooting three plasma-bullets at the engine. The car overheated, but the driver didn't get out of the car. Instead, he turned around and sped straight at X again. Another racer-soldier was speeding from the other side.

X looked both ways at each oncoming car, then jumped back, away from them. Both cars crashed into each other, the overheated car blowing up both of them.

The third and last road attacker was racing at X, its plasma turret shooting at him. X tried to jump out of the was, but was hit by a plasma bullet, throwing him back. His chest-armor was smoking, but wasn't too damaged.

X then charged his X-Buster two levels as the car sped at him. X shot it at the driver's seat, completely blowing the hood and the driver away. The car was driving itself, speeding past him as he avoided it. It then continued to run down the highway until it fell into the hole in the highway bridge further behind him.

X felt very tired, more tired than ever before. X stood there, panting, ready for anything else.

What else can they throw at me? X thought.

The drop-hatch closed, then opened again, this time revealing a purple-armored Maverick in a battle-suit. It dropped down to the road, shaking the ground when it landed.

X took a better look at the Maverick. He had his face hidden behind a Helmet with a tinted T-shaped visor. On the forehead was the insignia of Sigma. He had a sleek shoulder-cannon that was a golden color, and X knew that wasn't just for show.

The Maverick threw his head back and laughed a maniacal laugh that scared X. Then the Maverick looked at X.

"Welcome to the human's destruction," the Maverick said in a rough and loud voice. "I'm glad you're witnessing this great event that is taking place here in Rokoll. Wait . . .," he leaned closer, along with the battle-suit. "You're X, the template of all Reploids, aren't you?"

"So?" X was surprised in this turn of the conversation.

The Maverick laughed softly. "I'm Vile, former colonel of the Combat Reploid Armies, but was detained from my anger 'problems.' It seems fitting that you shall join our cause as a great fighter, from the skills you have shown before me."

X shook his head. "I will never join Mavericks in their wrong cause. Reploids and humans are equals, not better or any less. Don't you see that?"

Vile looked the other way. "A damn pity. You could have risen the ranks and be my lieutenant of Sigma's Grand Army." He looked back to X. "Now you'll—" Vile launched himself at X "—have to DIE!!"

X jumped out of the way as Vile flew past X, with the former skidding to a stop and dashing towards X.

X then shot several bullets at Vile, but they deflected off the battle-suit. Vile turned and whacked him with the battle-suit's hand, making X fly several meters down the street, crashing his back into a building, cracking the foundation.

Vile didn't miss a beat. He ran quick to X, who slowly got up and charged two levels and released as soon as he finished the charge. It hit Vile square on the battle-suit's chest, but no damage became of it.

X was slowing down, tired as he was. He charged again one level, trying to aim at Vile's head where the battle-suit didn't protect him. Trying to trick Vile into going in one direction, X ran behind a building, out of Vile's sight. X waited there, resting against the wall yet on the alert.

Then the wall behind him exploded, making X fall under the rubble. A giant fist had pounded against the wall, where Vile loomed over X. X was sprawled on the ground, eyes closed, trying one last trick before his end is met.

"What a pity," Vile sneered.

Then X shot his burst at Vile's helmet, but Vile pulled back quickly enough to avoid it. Looking back at X, he grabbed the battered body of X, limp in his hands, but X was still breathing. He looked at Vile square in the face, determined that he will not die afraid. Vile shook his head.

"Like I said, a pity you aren't in the Grand Army of Sigma. You can't even put up a good fight. I wasn't even doing my best! You should've joined . . ." He started laughing loud, cackling like a madman.

Then a ringing sound of a charge filled the silent air. Vile then turned around and saw from a distance the silhouette of a red Reploid pulsating with a red energy, aiming its arm cannon at him. Before he could react, a white bolt erupted from the Reploid, speeding incredible fast towards him, and hit Vile's battle-suit's left arm, exploding it from his side. "Damn it!" shouted Vile, letting X fall to the ground.

Then the Reploid became a red blur, zooming towards Vile and a green blur sliced off the other arm, it falling to the ground. The red Reploid jumped back and stood in a battle position, a beam-saber clutched in both hands. Before X blacked out, he saw who the Good Samaritan that helped him.

The Reploid had long, flowing blond hair, with two sharp slopes on its red helmet. The body armor was colored in red and white, with two round green gems on its chest. Confirming it's a male from the straight, angular face of a young man in his late teens, X saw him standing there, looking at Vile as the latter jumped into the giant hover-ship's drop hatch.

X then passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

--X--

Year: 2120 AD

X woke up being shaken, looking into the blue eyes of the red Reploid doing so. "Are you OK?" he said in a hurried voice.

X just groggily grunted, then nodded. The Reploid helped X up, then had a look that showed scorn. "Do you know what you got yourself into? You could've been killed! What were you trying to do?"

X looked at the Reploid with determination. "I was trying to help the situation by—"

"—By what? Getting into a situation that doesn't need your help? I got an important mission to accomplish, and you are not helping."

"Why? Are you a Maverick Hunter?"

The Reploid looked away and closed his eyes. "I'm the last one."

X was shocked. He really didn't expect that answer.

The Reploid continued. "My name is Zero, and I joined the Maverick Hunters shortly before their downfall. My memory is choppy," Zero held his head, "but all I know is that Dr. Cain fixed me and gave me a 'second chance,' since he told me that I was messed up and broken before. I proved myself to them that I could join them, that I could become part of something that I wasn't before - a team."

Zero looked at X. "After Sigma turned Maverick, I took control of the Maverick Hunters head-quarters, since there wasn't anyone left. I researched the rogue Maverick Hunters' stats and the bases that each Maverick Hunter used to attend to, and I now have everything to help my mission.

"My mission that I made for myself is to stop Sigma by any means from being a public menace. I need a team to do that."

"Start with me!" X threw his hands to his chest. "I want to help you out on this. I can't just keep wandering the streets with no information on what to do. And I will not give up until peace is back to the city."

Zero rubbed his chin, thinking about it. "All right. From now on, we're partners." He held out his hand.

X smiled and shook Zero's hand. "Partners to the end."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

--X--

Year: 2120 AD

- The Maverick Hunter Base -

After resting for several hours, X met up with Zero in the Navigation Room, where Zero was staring into a very large holo-screen. There were many large metal work stations that housed super powerful computers, with monitors on every station. None of them had people attending them, however.

Zero noticed him. "All right. Down to business. There are eight main Maverick Hunters that have now, technically, gone Maverick. They are—" Zero waved his finger at the screen, which changed to the holograms of eight bestial Reploids.

"Storm Eagle, the former second in command to Sigma, squad leader of the Gamma Unit, current status: unknown." The hologram showed a large, dark purple Reploid that would stand six feet, with talons for feet, an Eagle's head inside a helmet, and large, sleek metallic wings of the same color. He stood, looking regal in his well-armored body. "His Buster is similar to ours, but it launches gusts of gale-force winds out from it. His strategy is to swoop down onto his opponent from flight. Very formidable. The facility he attends is the Reploid Air Force Base.

"Launch Octopus, commander of the 22nd Aquatic Unit, current status: unknown." This hologram showed a Reploid that was five and a half feet who had the top part of his body like that of a octopus, with a round head and large eyes. However he has four funneled arms instead of eight tentacles. "He can launch missiles that home in on his opponents, and can make a giant whirlpool underwater that drags his opponents towards him. When done so, he can drain the energy from a Reploid to power himself. Very dangerous. Currently stationed at the Subterranean Base near the Hunter HQ.

"Sting Chameleon, squad leader of the Prime Stealth Unit, current status: unknown." From the look of this Maverick's hologram, he looked like he was built for stealth, which in fact it's most likely he was. His body was like that of a humanoid form of a chameleon, standing at five feet tall, having spikes along his spine and head. "His abilities include cloaking, making him completely invisible, save for a slight body outline; an elastic tongue that can snap at you and damage you badly if caught; and tail lasers that when his tail is swung, lasers fly at the opponent as a defensive mechanism; and his self-dubbed 'Rain of Thorns,' which he would use his tongue to attach to the ceiling and conduit thorns to rain from the ceiling. Use caution when facing him. Currently resides at the ruins of the 35th Recon Base.

"Boomer Kwanger, squad leader of the 31st Nightguard Unit, current status: unknown." The Hunter, now Maverick, looked like a cross between a human and a stag beetle, with long, spindly limbs, large eyes, and two odd-shaped horns on his head that curved towards the center. "His tactics are to attack quick and precise, being able to phase from place to place a short distance, can grapple you with his horns and either rams you or throw you over his shoulder. He can also use his horns as a boomerang, throwing it at you and heading back to him. He's crafty, so be careful. He resides at the abandoned secondary site of the Maverick Hunter HQ's Fortress Tower.

"Chill Penguin, squad leader of the 143rd Arctic Unit, current status: unknown." The hologram now showed a short, squat penguin Reploid, who looked like he had a bad attitude from the cold smile on his face. "He has frigid breath that can freeze you in your tracks, can slide on the frozen ground he can make on his stomach at fast speeds, and in his chamber, he can make a blizzard and can seal you in a wintry tomb. Sorry for the description," said Zero. "I hated him, and his nickname, 'Icy.' Now, he resides at the Abandoned MavHunt Missile Base.

"Armored Armadillo, or Armor Armarge, squad leader of the 43rd Underground Unit, current status: unknown." This Maverick was large and very armored, looking very much like the animal he was named after: his hologram showed the same trait of curling into a ball. "He can run into you at high speeds, bashing you into a wall, can also launch a plasma bullet from a hatch on his head, and, like what you can see here, can curl into a ball to be protected. But in that form he can also bounce off walls, trying to crash into you. He is currently located at the Energy Mine Ruins, just outside Rokoll.

"Spark Mandrill, squad leader of the 52nd Riot Unit, current status: unknown." If X thought Armarge was large, this Maverick was larger: looking like a freakish mandrill with colored lights on him, he has large arms that were as big as X, and his body was at least three times the size of X! "His enormous strength is easily many times greater than that of you and me combined. He can use an electrode smash that can send a shockwave of electricity on the ground, ignoring his position, and despite his size, he is an expert climber and is very graceful. Extremely dangerous. His current whereabouts is at the Electromagnetic Plant.

"And finally, Flame Mammoth, squad leader of the self-named Flame Unit, current status: unknown." X thought Spark Mandrill was huge: this Maverick was colossal! He stood on short, stubby legs, could easily overshadow Chill Penguin, has a long hose that must have been his trunk, and almost unnoticeable boosters on his back. He indeed looked like a mammoth. "His trunk acts as a hose for a flammable tar he could spray at you or the ground around you, and has a flame-thrower for a buster, which he could ignite the said substance like napalm. His back boosters allow him to jump far to close the distances between him and his opponent, quaking the ground severely. Current location is at the Prototype Weapons Plant.

"Any questions?" Zero asked, still looking at the holo-screen.

X stepped forward. "Where will you be?"

Zero looked at X. "At Maverick Hunter HQ, monitoring what's happening in the city and your progress. I'm not taking any chances with getting any fresh recruits, since they could easily be Mavericks in disguise. I trust you enough."

"Thanks," X nodded. Then he looked at the map of the city of Rokoll. "I should pick somewhere to go, right? Right. So, I think I'll start at . . ."

- At Sigma's Hidden Island -

"Boss, you know that Hunter, Zero? He's got a new recruit. His name is X, the base of all Reploids! He proved to be a good fighter, despite my setback." Vile stood next to Sigma's throne, where the said Maverick looked out the view of the window into the cityscape of Rokoll in a tower high in the island.

"I know that, and you're excuse for not finishing him off will prove fatal to my plans." Sigma sneered at Vile, crossing his arms. He was wearing a red cape with broad metal shoulder-pads, his insignia etched on them. "If he is as good a fighter as you say he is, his intervention will cost us."

"You don't know if he's that powerful, Sigma. Sure, he put up a good fight, but what about Zero? _He's_ the one you should worry about."

"I _know_ what I'm saying!" Sigma stood up to his full height, throwing his arm out. "Zero has to stay at the Maverick Hunter base to keep track of the facility and to keep track of my lieutenants. X is the only one left to fight." He then sat back down, petting the dark purple, vicious-looking robotic dog at his side. "He has to defeat them all and then has to get to me in order to take back the city. And we _know_ that's not going to happen." Sigma relaxed back in his throne and smiled. "I'll make sure of that."


End file.
